Sailorutvecklas till
by Windfighter
Summary: Digivärlden är räddad, men ännu blir inte de digidestinerade lämnade ifred. Andra världar ropar på deras hjälp och för att skydda dem ges de digidestinerade nya krafter.


Äntligen har jag kommit igång med det här!

Ken: ÄNTLIGEN! Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle skriva klart det!

Hej, var lagom taskig -.-

Ken: -skrattar-

Titel **Moonfighter**

Sumary **Del 1 i Sailor-serien! Alla vet att digigänget är utvalda för att rädda världen, men tänk om de är utvalda för att rädda ALLA världar? Det här är Kens berättelse.**

Ken: Windy doesn't own us. But she do owns Moonfighter. But that's all.

Alla vet redan det… Vi behöver inte berätta det 1000 gånger.

Ken: Jo, faktiskt. Sätt igång nu.

**--------------------------------------- **

-Ken, mår du bra?

-Det är ingen fara Davis.

-Säkert? Du är väldigt blek… Vi kan åka hem och komma tillbaka imorgon.

Digigänget befann sig i digivärlden för att hjälpa till med att bygga upp allt som hade förtörts.

-Det är ingen fara, jag har bara ont i magen. Du behöver inte behandla mig som en liten unge, Davis!

Davis öppnade munnen för att säga emot, men Kari skakade på huvudet och Davis slöt munnen utan att säga något. Gänget gick under tystnad i några minuter, till Yolei bestämde sig för att det var för tyst.

-Det kanske går snabbare om vi delar upp oss, föreslog hon.

Cody höll inte med.

-Det är för farligt. Vi vet inte med säkerhet fall det fortfarande finns onda digimon där ute.

TK försökte komma ihåg hur det var när det gamla digigänget hade räddat digivärlden.

-Förra gången försvann allt det onda när vi besegrade den sista av de mörka mästarna, eller vad de nu kallade sig.

-Vi trodde att digimonkejsaren var det enda hotet förut! Inte illa menat Ken.

Ken log ansträngt mot Cody. Han hade svårt att dölja att han hade ont. Han höll armarna om magen och smärta lyste från hans ögon.

-Men förra gången stängdes portarna och vi kunde inte komma tillbaka förrän problemet med digimonkejsaren dök upp.

-Hej, jag gjorde bara ett misstag! ALLA gör det ibland! Kan ni sluta att kasta det i ansiktet på mig hela tiden?!

Alla vände sig mot Ken med förvånade ansiktsuttryck. Ken vände sig bort från deras blickar.

-Jag orkar inte mer.

Med de orden gick han därifrån.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Flera dagar hade gått, och varken Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari eller Cody hade hört något från Ken sedan han försvann i digivärlden. Kari tog det med ro och hänvisade till att Matt försvann flera gånger under det första gängets äventyr, men att han alltid kommit tillbaka.

-Men Ken skulle aldrig kunna tänka sig att missa skolan!

-Slappna av Davis, Ken kommer tillbaka.

Davis, Kari och TK hade lektion. De satt längst bak i klassrummet och pratade istället för att lyssna på läraren.

-Hur kan du vara så säker på det Kari?

-Hon har rätt Davis, Ken är en av oss och vi digiriddare splittras inte utan anledning, eller utan att träffas igen.

Davis suckade.

-Jag åker till digivärlden i eftermiddag för att leta efter honom. Följer ni med?

-Jag gör det, någon måste ju hålla dig under uppsikt. Och jag är säker på att Kari också följer med.

-Såklart jag gör TK.

Davis himlade med ögonen. Kari och TK, klassens kärlekspar. Det gjorde inte honom något. Nog för att han var kär i Kari tidigare, men han hade insett att han inte hade någon chans. Nu var han mer intresserad av Kate, en ny tjej i deras parallelklass.

-Jorden till kärleksparet! Ska vi fråga Yolei och Cody fall de också hänger med?

-Det får vänta tills lunchen.

Davis gav TK en mördande blick.

-Det tänkte jag precis säga.

-Visst Davis.

-Killar, ni kan inte bråka under en lektion!

-Förlåt Kari, mumlade båda fram samtidigt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Ken, du borde kanske åka hem.

-Jag orkar inte med den Wormon.

-Ken, du är inte frisk.

-Oroa dig inte för mig.

-Ken, vem är den där personen?

Ken vände sig om och såg en person med rufsigt hår som hade exakt samma färg som Kens hår. Han hade ett par solglasögon eller liknande så att man inte låg hans ögon och på hans läppar lekte ett ondskefullt leende.

-Vem är du?

-Känner du inte igen mig Ken?

Ken reste sig klumpigt upp.

-Ken, jag känner igen honom…

-Lämna mig ifred, Digimonkejsaren!

'Digimonkejsaren' tog ett steg närmare Ken. I handen höll han en piska.

-Ken, vi är sammanbundna du och jag. Vi hör ihop. Anslut dig till mig!

-Ge dig av!

Ken backade osäkert samtidigt som "Digimonkejsaren" gick emot honom.

-Ken, Ken, Ken… Du kommer att ansluta dig vare sig du vill eller inte.

Ken backade ytterligare några steg innan han vände sig om och sprang in i en skog.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

TK, Davis och Kari satt i matsalen och åt. Bordet var runt, liksom de flesta borden i matsalen, och det var sex platser runt det. Man kunde sitta fler, men då skulle det bli väldigt trångt.

-Cody, där sitter de! Skynda! hördes igenom hela matsalen.

-De flyttar sin inte i första taget tror jag Yolei.

Yolei skakade på huvudet och satte sig emellan TK och Kari, och Cody slog sig mer mellan Davis och TK. Yolei började prata direkt.

-Vi hade engelska! TRE TIMMAR BARA ENGELSKA! Jag var så nära att strypa läraren. Jag AVSKYR engelska!

Kari sparkade till Davis under bordet.

-jo, ehm.. Jag tänkte att.. liksom… Jag ska till digivärlden efter skolan idag… Ni vet.. uh.. För att leta efter Ken.

Det blev tyst runt deras bord och det enda som hördes var det muntra tjatrandet från borden runt om. Davis rodnade lätt och flyttade blicken och tittade på Kate istället. Efter ett par minuter knackade Yolei honom på axeln.

-Davis, hallå?

Davis vände sig tillbaka mot de andra.

-Vi följer med till Digivärlden.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Du kan fly Ken, men inte gömma dig.

Hur snabbt Ken än sprang verkade 'Digimonkejsaren's röst komma närmare och närmare. Ken fortsatte att springa. Han hade ingen aning om vart har var längre, och han visste inte vad han sprang emot.

-Kom nu Ken, jag orkar inte leka länge till.

Ken ignorerade 'Digimonkejsaren' och fortsatte springandet.

-Du ber om det…

Ett muller hördes från 'Digimonkejsaren'. Det följdes strax av ett dånande i marken under honom, som snabbt spred sig vidare. Plötsligt öppnades ett hål under Ken och han föll. Marken närmade sig i ett rasande tempo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

TK, Davis och Kari stod i korridorren och väntade på att det skulle bli dags för lektionen att börja.

-Davis, vart hade du tänkt att vi skulle börja leta efter Ken?

-Varför måste jag alltid tänka på allt TK?

-Du är faktiskt våran ledare.

-Sa jag någonsin att jag ville vara det?

-Ja, det…

-…har inte med saken att göra. Kan inte du komma med förslag någon gång?

Kari suckade.

-Killar, sluta bråka. Vi kan väl börja leta där han försvann?

-Där hade du tur TK!

-Jaså?

-Hade inte Kari räddat dig så…

-Du har ingen chans mot mig Davis!

-Det får vi allt se!

-Utamanar du mig?!

-ALLTID!

-TRE!

Davis visade fram en knuten näve, och TK en öppen hand. Kari suckade igen.

-Jag förstår mig inte på era "sten, sax, påse"-bråk…

-JAG VANN! Jag sa ju det Davis!

-En ren lyckoträff.

-Bäst av fem?

-Kör till!

Och så fortsatte det.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Plötsligt stannade allt.

"Har jag dött?"

Ken hängde i luften. Han kände att han förändrades. Hans hår växte ner till axlarna och blev månvitt, hans kläder blev bekvämare och silvriga. Dessutom kände han sig starkare.

"Vad händer med mig?"

'Digimonkejsaren' log.

-Så du anslöt dig trots allt?

Allt blev suddigt för Ken.

-Vi ses i Kandrakar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Ger du dig nu Davis?

-Nästa gång vinner jag! Förresten…

Davis såg sig omkring. Korridorren var helt tom, borträknat från honom och TK.

-…vart är Kari?

TK tittade snabbt på klockan.

-Åh shit! Vi började för fem minuter sen!

-Äh, det gör väl inget?

-Är du galen eller?!

Davis ignorerade TKs fråga och började gå mot klassrummet i sakta mak. TK skakade på huvudet innan han rusade förbi Davis för att inte komma allt för sent. Men Davis fortsatte i sitt lugna tempo och lyckades komma en kvart för sent.

-Davis, bara för att du är smartast i klassen betyder inte det att du kan komma hur sent som helst!

-Förlåt Sensei.

Davis tittade osäkert upp mot TK och Kari och såg att båda tittade förvirrat på honom.

-Det ska inte ske igen, tillade han innan han lunkade upp till platsen bredvid TK och Kari.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ken såg allt som om han tittade genom sökaren på en kamera, eller en kikare. Först var allt suddigt, för att sedan plötsligt bli klart. Han befann sig på ett väldigt ljust ställe. Runt omkring honom stod en massa människor, gamla människor såg det ut som, klädda i väldigt ljust gröna kåpor.

-Välkommen till Kandrakar Moonfighter, månens förkämpe.

-Vem är du?

Mannen framför Ken såg ut som den yngsta. Han hade dock inget hår på huvudet, men han var som de andra klädd i ljust gröna kläder.

-Jag är Oraklet.

-Varför kallade du mig Moonfighter?

-För att du slåss med månens kraft och du kommer att bli ledare för restrerande Sailors som kommer att ansluta sig en och en de närmaste veckorna.

-Vilka är det?

-Först ut är Bluefighter. Han ska utvecklas om ett par dagar, om jag minns rätt. Men du måste reta upp honom ordentligt för att det ska gå.

-Vem är Bluefighter?

-Det finns såklart vissa regler ni måste följa. De står i…

-Ken? Är det verkligen du?

En flicka, cirka 14 år, sprang fram till Ken och tittade uppskattande på honom. Hon hade långt, gyllengult hår och klara, blåa ögon.

-Jag har inte sett dig sedan du var nyfödd.

Ken såg oförsående på flickan. Oraklet harklade sig.

-Annie, vi har inte tid nu. Vill du vara vänlig och hämta regelboken?

-Får jag inte ens hälsa?

-Hälsningarna kan vänta tills hela familjen är samlad.

Annie suckade och gick iväg för att göra vad hon blivit tillbed.

-Moonfighter, den viktigaste regeln är att ni inte får låta någon utan krafterna veta att de finns.

-Vilka krafter?

Innan Oraklet hann svara upptäckta Ken att han befann sig i ett litet rum med varken dörr eller fönster. Framför honom stod personen som såg ut exakt som Digimonkejsaren.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Varför kallade han dig "Smartast i klassen" Davis?

Davis tittade ner i bänken.

-Glöm det bara TK.

-Nej, jag vill veta.

-Och jag säger inte! Säg bara att du inte kan svaret!

Läraren hade precis gett TK en fråga som han missat, men Davis uppmärksammat.

-Försöker du fuska TK?

-Det skulle jag aldrig göra Sensei!

-Det räcker. TK, kvarsittning.

Davis gav TK en anklagande blick.

-Hur kan du gå och få kvarsittning när du ska iväg på viktiga saker efter skolan? Var det inte någon av dina kusiner som skulle gifta sig idag?

-Okej TK, du slipper kvarsittning idag. Bröllop är trots allt viktiga.

-Tack Sensei.

TK böjde respektfullt på huvudet innan han vände sig mot Davis igen.

-"smartast i klassen"?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Moonfighter, du kommer inte levande ur det här rummet.

-Vem är du?

-Din värsta mardröm. ONDSKANS GREPP!!!

Kens värsta mardröm öppnade händerna, som Ken först nu upptäckte hade varit knutna hela tiden, och nattsvarta rep sköt ut från dem och slingrade sig runt Ken. Ken fick tag med händerna runt en del av repet.

-MÅNKRAFT!

Kens händer började lysa med ett benvitt sken och spred sig längst repet. Sakta verkade repet runt Ken försvinna, tills det var helt borta. Han lyfte händerna och höll handflatorna mot 'Digimonkejsaren'.

-MÅNSTRÅLAR!

Strålar, med samma färg som månen, sköt ut från Kens händer och for mot 'Digimonkejsaren'.

-FÖRFLYTTNING!

'Digimonkejsaren' försvann precis innan strålarna nådde fram till honom.

-Vart tog han vägen?

Ken ställde sig i försvarsställning och såg sig omkring. Plötsligt fick han ett slag i bakhuvudet och föll framlänges. Han försökte resa sig, men någon sparkade honom i sidan och han flög in i vägg. Rädd för vad som skulle följa kröp han ihop till en boll för att försöka skydda sig.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Skynda er! Skynda, skynda, skynda!

-Davis, lugna dig. Han har klarat sig i tre dagar, han klarar sig några minuter till.

-Om han inte gör det då Kari? Eller om det redan är försent?

Kari tittade på TK och bad honom om hjälp med blicken.

-Davis, han är digidestinerad!

-Är det verkligen en garanti för att man ska klara sig TK?

TK tystnade och tittade osäkert på Kari. Hon ryckte på axlarna och de tre fortsatte mot datasalen under tystnad.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Oraklet, tänk om han inte klarar det…

-Oroa dig inte Annie.

-Klart jag oroar mig, det är min lillebror som slåss där inne!

-Ge honom en chans.

-Men Evilfighter verkar ha övertaget.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'Digimonkejsaren' sparkade Ken, som gjorde allt för att skydda sig med armarna.

-Vad heter du?

-De kallar mig för Evilfighter.

-Varför gör du så här?

-Det är antingen du eller jag.

Evilfighter log mot Ken. Hans leende var ondskefullt, och Ken försöke backa i ren förskräckelse men upptäckte att han fortfarande låg intill väggen.

"Jag måste härifrån."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cody drog i Yoleis jacka för att försöka få henne att komma.

-Du kan fråga honom imorgon, de andra väntar på oss!

-Men jag måste få det förklarat nu.

-Ken kanske är i en livshotande situation!

-Men…

-Bryr du dig inte?!

Yolei vände sig mot Cody.

-Du har rätt.

Med de orden vände hon sig bort från läraren och hon och Cody började springa mot datasalen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Förflyttning.

Ken försvann precis när Evilfighter sparkade. Evilfighter vände sig tvärt om och fann sig stå öga mot öga med Ken.

-MÅNSKÖLD!

En silverskimrande bubbla dök upp runt Ken.

-ONDSKANS GREPP!

Nattsvarta rep sköt återigen ut från Evilfighters händer och for mot Ken, men när de nådde bubblan utplånades de. Ken lyfte handflatorna mot Evilfighter.

-MÅNSTRÅLAR!

Månfärgade strålar sköt ut från Kens handflator och började cirkla runt Evilfighter.

-Fånga honom…

Strålarna slöt sig runt Evilfighter och låste fast hans armar.

-Hur känns det att vara i underläge?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Kommer de inte snart?

Davis gick rastlöst fram och tillbaka i datasalen och TK och Kari tittade roat på.

-Ta det lugnt Davis, du vet hur Yolei är.

Kari reste sig upp och tryckte ner Davis på en stol.

-Och håll dig still för Guds skull, ditt gående räcker för att driva vem som helst till vansinne!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Kom igen Ken, du klarar det!

-Annie, vi ska vara neutrala.

-Det är väl självklart att jag hejar på min bror Oraklet!

-Glöm inte att båda är dina bröder.

-Jag hejar på den goda.

-Hur vet du vem som är god?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-MÖRKER!

Det blev kolsvart i rummet och Ken såg inte en centimeter åt något håll. Han hörde hur Evilfighter slet sig loss från Månstrålarna, han kände Evilfighters styrka öka och han visste att om han inte gjorde något skulle han förlora.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yolei och Cody störtade in i datasalen.

-Förlåt för att det dröjde, ursäktade sig Cody.

-tänk om det…

Kari reste sig upp.

-Tänk inte så Davis. Det är dessutom bättre att vi åker än sitter här och funderar över hur det kan ha gott.

Davis tittade upp på Kari, nickade och reste sig. Han gick fram till datorn och tog upp digikontrollen.

-ÖPPNA DIGIPORTEN!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Du har ingen chans längre Moonfighter. Hur ska du kunna slåss om du inte ser handen framför dig?

Ken såg sig skrämt omkring.

-Till skillnad från dig förbättras min syn i mörker. Jag ser varenda rörelse du gör. Just nu letar du efter en flyktväg. Du kommer inte hitta någon, jag kommer ta dig innan du kommer dit.

Ken vände blicken mot taket.

-MÅNLJUS!

Det gjorde ingen skillnad. Mörkret var lika tätt som det varit innan.

-I mörker är det jag som härskar.

-Jag låter dig inte vinna.

-Hur ska du hindra mig?

-Jag ska slåss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Han har ingen chans! Han kan inte se nåt!

-Annie, lugn. Han är ledaren.

-Hur kan du vara så lugn? En persons LIV står på spel där inne!

-Min uppgift är inte att ingripa, utan att iakta.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ken hörde steg, men han kunde inte avgöra varifrån ljudet kom. Han såg sig oroligt först till höger och sedan till vänster.

-Du kan flytta dig hur mycket du viil, du kommer ändå inte att se mig.

Rösten kom framifrån. Försent upptäckte Ken knytnäven som kom flygande mot honom. Han kände näsan knäckas och han flög bakåt. Han hann inte resa sig innan Evilfighter satte sig på honom och slog upprepade gånger mot hans bröst och ansikte.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Så, vart var det vi tappade bort Ken? Vet du det Davis?

Davis tittade på Yolei och suckade.

-Jag minns inte riktigt. Vi hade precis lämnat en stad och stod mitt på en äng…

TK stampade otåligt med foten.

-Kommer du ihåg något mer?

-Uhm… Till höger låg det en strand, till vänster en öken och framför oss var det en stor, tät, mörk skog.

Cody sken upp.

-Jag minns vägen, följ mig!

Och han, Davis, TK, Yolei och Kari började gå.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ken samlade kraft i händerna. Han flyttade över så mycket energi han kunde avvara till dem. Evilfighter hade sluta slå och tittade bara på Ken.

-Ger du dig?

-Jag… jag ger mig…

Ett leende spred sig över Evilfighters ansikte.

-…ALDRIG!

Ken lyfte händerna och tog tag i Evilfighter. Energin han samlat frigjordes i en explosion och han kände Evilfighters energi försvinna. Evilfighter reste sig upp och glodde på Ken.

-Hur är det möjligt.

-Du… är inte… så stark… som du tror, fick Ken fram.

Evilfighter fortsatte titta på Ken medan han försvann mer och mer. När han var helt försvunnen tillät Ken sig att slappna av, och strax gled han in i medvetslöshetens töcken.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-HAN KLARADE DET! HAN VANN!

Annie hoppade glatt omkring.

-Jag visste att han skulle lyckas!

-Annie, bege dig till hans hem och lämna regelboken och Kandrakars hjärta.

-Självklart Oraklet!

Annie tog tag i en ryggsäcka som låg på marken och flyttade upp högra handen mot pannan.

-TRANSPORTERING!

Annie försvann ögonblickligen och Oraklet vände sig mot Ken.

-Återvänd till platsen där vi hämtade upp dig.

Det började lysa om Ken, han fick tillbaka sitt vanliga utseende och utan förvarning försvann han från Kandrakar.

-Vi ses igen Moonfighter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Wormon, vart är Ken?

-Davis! Digimonkejsaren kom och Ken sprang in i skogen! Jag vet inte vart han tog vägen!

-Åt vilket håll sprang han?

Wormon tittade mot skogen.

-In där, jag såg inte mer. De var för snabba.

Davis tittade mot skogen. Den var mörk och tät.

-Det är bäst att vi letar upp de andra.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Kari, har du hittat honom?

-Tyvärr inte TK… Tror du de andra har mer tur i sökandet?

TK ryckte på axlarna.

-TK, KARI! KEN ÄR NÅGONSTANS INNE I SKOGEN!

Både TK och Kari vände sig mot skogen på samma gång.

-Mindre bra, sa Kari direkt.

-Vi måste hitta Cody och Yolei, har ni sett dem?

-De skulle kolla fall någon sett honom springa ut mot öknen.

-Vi måste hämta dem.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Cody, sett något?

-Sand, sand och… mer sand.

-Exakt samma saker som jag sett med andra ord…

Yolei suckade och sparkade till en sten.

-Vi kommer aldrig att hitta honom!

-Tänk inte så Yolei. De andra kanske har hittat något.

Yolei tittade upp mot ängen.

-När man talar om trollen… DAVIS, HITTAT NÅGOT?!

Davis vinkade bara och han, TK och Kari sprang fram till Yolei och Cody.

-Davis träffade Wormon, började Kari.

-Han och Ken hade träffat på Digimonkejsaren, forsatte TK.

-Ken sprang in i skogen, avslutade Davis.

Cody och Yolei tittade på dem, förvånade över att TK och Davis verkade vara sams för en gångs skull. Yolei hämtade sig först.

-Nå, vad väntar ni på? Vi måste in där!

Hon vände sig om moch började gå mot skogen utan att vänta på svar. De andra såg först förvirrat på varandra innan de sprang efter Yolei, in i skogen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ken vaknade och upptäckte att han låg på gräsbeklädd mark.

-Var är jag?

Han fick inget svar.

-Jag antar att jag är tillbaka i Digivärlden.

Han försökte sätta sig upp, men föll genast tillbaka igen. Energin han hade använt för att göra slut på Evilfighter hade ännu inte hunnit återvända.

-Nästa gång tar jag dig snabbare.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Skogen var mörk, men längre fram verkade det bli glesare mellan träden.

-Vem placerar en glänta mitt i skogen? frågade Davis och log fånigt.

I själva verket visste han mycket väl att gläntor var naturliga, att de excisterade på platser där träden inte kunde få fäste. Yolei tittade bara på honom.

-Du måste vara den mest korkade personen som finns.

TK log skadeglatt.

-Nja, en treåring kan nog konkurera med honom.

Davis tog ett ordentligt tag om TK och skakade på honom.

-Vad fasen menar du med det?!

Han blev ivägknuffad av TK och snubblade på en sten.

-Du är den person som fäller dummast kommentarer, får sämst resultat på prov och läxförhör och du tänker inte på andra.

Davis svarade inte. Han reste sig försiktigt och kämpade för att hålla tillbaka tårarna som hotade att tränga fram. Det gjorde väldigt ont för honom att stödja på vänstra foten, men han var tvungen att inte låtsas om det. Han kände de andras blickar, men mötte de inte utan linkade fram till gläntan. Mitt i den låg Ken och tittade upp mot trädens kronor.

-KEN?

-hej Davis, svarade Ken svagt.

-Vi har varit jätteoroliga och du bara ligger här och tar det lugnt?

Ken uppfattade inte riktigt att Davis pratade med honom.

-Jag vann.

Ett svagt leende formade sig på Kens läppar.

-Vem vann du mot?

Ken bet sig i läppen och tänkte på vad Oraklet sagt.

"Berätta inte för någon."

Han tänkte inte göra det heller. Han ville, men det var förbjudet.

-Glöm det Davis.

Davis tog ett steg mot Ken.

-Davis, är du skadad?

Davis skakade på huvudet.

-Jag snubblade på en sten, det är ingen fara.

-Det kan vara allvarlig.

-Oroa dig inte.

Davis gick fram till Ken och satte sig bredvid honom.

-Vad har hänt med dig? Din tröja är helt röd.

-Det är blod. Han knäckte näsan på mig.

-Han? Digimonkejsaren?

Ken nickde osäkert.

-Om jag får tag i honom är han så…

-Vi får hoppas att det dröjer.

Davis gav Ken en förvirrad blick, men Ken hade återgått till att titta upp i träden igen. Ett knakande i utkanten av gläntan fick Davis att vända sig om. Där stod TK, Cody, Kari, Yolei och allas digimon.

-Förstörde vi erat romantiska ögonblick nu? Frågade Kari retsamt.

TK gick fram till Davis och Ken och puttade undan Davis.

-Ta det lugnt TK, han är skadad, varnade Ken.

Alla vände sig mot Davis. Hans kinder blev röda som tomater.

-Jag snubblade på en sten, det är ingen fara med mig. Det är värre med Ken!

Ken försökte sätta sig upp igen, men skrek till och föll tillbaka. För honom kändes det som om alla hans revben var krossade.

-KEN!

-Det är ingen fara Davis…

-Du måste hem.

-Om jag orkade skulle jag åkt för länge sedan.

Davis reste sig upp, tog ett stadigt tag under Ken och lyfte upp honom.

-Du ska hem.

-Davis, släpp ner mig.

-Som du önskar.

Davis släppte Ken så han fick falla ett par centimeter fritt. Ken pep till, slog armarna om Davis nacke och gömde ansiktet invid hans hals. Davis skakade lite på huvudet och tittade på de andra.

-Nu åker vi hem.

----------------------------------------

Sedär Den kanske inte var superperfekt, men jag blev faktiskt väldigt nöjd med den.

Ken: Du missade ju… -får en socka i munnen-

Det få vi inte avslöja just nu. Det kommer i nästa del.

Ken: Okay Hoppas alla skriver vad de tycker nu också.

Ja, det hoppas jag med…


End file.
